Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component operating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a suspension control device or a height adjustable seat post control device that may be detachably attached to an operating device.
Background Information
When riding a bicycle, and in particular, a “mountain bike”, it is sometimes desirable to change the height of the seat with respect to the frame or change the stiffness in the suspension system. For example, when descending steep hills, the rider many times prefers to sit lower on the bike or even to move his body further rearward such that the is positioned behind the saddle in an almost standing position. In these circumstances, it is useful to have a seat which may be adjusted into a lowered position such that the rider may sit lower or avoid having the saddle positioned at his chest level during the ride.
Moreover, based on the terrain or rider preferences, a rider may desire a stiffer or softer suspension. For example, on straight flat trails or roads a stiff suspension may be desired, while on rough trails, a softer suspension may be desired.
Conventionally, commercially available bicycles generally have height adjustable seats and adjustable suspensions. However, in many instances it is necessary to dismount to adjust these systems, or the systems are not conveniently located.
Bicycle racers and others who desire an uninterrupted riding experience may find such starting and stopping of the bicycle or an inconveniently positioned adjustment member to be unproductive, inconvenient, and unpleasant. Thus, there is a need for improved automatic seat post adjustment devices and suspension adjustment devices for a bicycle whose seat height and/or suspension may be easily adjusted while the bicycle is being ridden.